


Refresh

by thequadraticformula



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Instagram, Social Media, all ships are minor - Freeform, refresh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequadraticformula/pseuds/thequadraticformula
Summary: Dahyun refreshed the page.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 19





	Refresh

Dahyun refreshed the page.

Jihyo was posting bad selfies with Sana again. The usual for the couple. Dahyun thought they were a little too cute to exist, and she might be just slightly jealous. The post had four selfies that looked like they had been taken in a single burst. It was a blurry progression. Sana leaning in, kissing Jihyo’s cheek and both their faces squeezing into smiles that touched their ears. The caption read: “My partner” with a little purple heart.

Dahyun double tapped and contemplated commenting a vomiting emoji just to be annoying.

She instead refreshed the page.

Chaeyoung had posted another artwork. A surreal collection of lines and spirals into her unique but stunningly iconic style. Dahyun never could quite tell what her best bro had in her mind while drawing. Maybe it was a metaphor for something Dahyun didn’t understand. Or perhaps an inner abstract thought. Regardless she was in awe of the talent.

Dahyun double tapped and reposted the art onto her story. She added the caption “That’s my best friend!” Because Chaeyoung was her best friend.

Dahyun only had a few followers, but she couldn’t help but show her best friend’s art to whoever was willing to see.

Then she refreshed the page.

Scrolling a way down led her to Jeongyeon’s post surrounded by animals she had been helping in a shelter last week. A cute fluffy dog was in her arms, pressed up to her masked but visibly beaming face, a husky sat to her right, a German Shepard to her left and a toy poodle stood at her feet, looking up at her, seemingly begging for a cuddle. Jeongyeon was the kindest person Dahyun knew. It made her heart warm to see her smile, doing what she loves with a smile on her face.

Dahyun double tapped. She commented: “Invite me along next time Jeong!”

Because despite Dahyun’s fear of dogs, she wanted to see Jeongyeon’s eye smile up close.

She refreshed the page again.

Refreshing the page was doing nothing. So, she tapped on the stories above the feed. Nayeon’s came up first. A picture of her hand with nails freshly painted in a lilac hue holding bubble tea. The text beneath her hand read: “Peach sister bought me boba!”

_Momo_ … Dahyun’s heart quickened a little at the mention of her, and she swallowed.

Tzuyu’s was next. Some white bold text upon a black background:  
“I am so sick of university it makes me want to cry. But at least Sana buys me kimbap for lunch.” There was a single smile after the text. Tzuyu was so cute.

Then up popped a video of Sana laughing. Mina’s story.

“She makes me laugh.” Was the caption. Sana’s eyes were crescent moons as she squealed in laughter, reaching out to tug the camera away from her face. “ _Leave me alone Minari!_ ”

Followed by a selfie. Mina’s perfect expression, pouty lips and furrowed brows. She looked cute and sexy at the same time. Dahyun wondered how it was possible.

Dahyun refreshed the page again after tapping on the rest of the stories at the top of the page.

Eventually she gave in, tapping on the greyed-out circle surrounding Momo’s profile picture at the top of the page. A cute smile with her short hair framing her face like a picture.

The story was posted yesterday. It was a selfie with her and Nayeon. Dahyun chuckled. They were always together. Cute.

Their heads were pressed together, hair mingling and intertwining. The collars of their shirts collapsed against the other. Their expressions were peculiar. Almost bored. But Dahyun knew it was all in good fun. They also held up peace signs, Nayeon’s sign pressing against Momo’s cheek, pressing two perfect indents onto her soft skin.

Dahyun sighed slightly. Because it was a cute picture. Because she was a little jealous that Nayeon and Momo didn’t invite her on days out. Because she missed…

She sighed again and refreshed the page.

“I’m just wasting my time.” Dahyun chuckled darkly. She turned off her phone.

What was she waiting for anyway? Momo had her own life to lead. She didn’t need to talk to Dahyun _every_ night.

“Yeah. I’ll just sleep.”

At least Momo always visited her in dreams.


End file.
